Burger Brigade
The Burger Brigade are Foodons of Burgers. That consists of 6 members. In the Show Their first appearance was in Episode 16: Attack of the Burger Brigade! The first appearance were only 5 of them (with Well-Done (Black One) not being there. The 5 were under a spell of Rose Marinade, thus enforcing and representing the Glutton's rulership among people and cities. Even physical fighting (with Chase's and Pie Tin's Foodons) would be necessary to enforce the Glutton's law. Meanwhile, Well-Done kidnaps Chase in his motorcycle, without being noticed by anyone (except for the Burnt Meatballs since they were with Chase). Well-Done gets his head knocked with Coco's wok. He stops his motorcycle as he and Coco engages into combat. Chef Jack releases Chase, and thus Chase makes his way back to the city with Well-Done's motorcycle. Well-Done then confirms and explains that the Burger Brigade were under the spell of Rose Marinade. And the only way to release the spell was to bring her the boy. After Burger Brigade's defeat from Chase's group (with the help of Burnt Meatballs giving the Foodons extra power), Chase comes back to the city, witnessing the Burger Brigade's defeat. The spell automatically broke and the 5 Brigaders' memories came back, but completely forgotten what had happened to them (they didn't know that they were under a spell). So then they ran off the defeat the Gluttons. Thus, Well-Done reunited with them again. Team Members Ground-Chuck/BurRed Ground-Chuck is the Red burger. Even though Well-Done/BurBlack is the most powerful, Ground-Chuck is the main leader of the Burger Brigade. While being under the spell, he acted as the main speaker as they had represented the Gluttons. After being released from the spell, he leads the Burger Brigade out of the city to help in the rebel movement. Voiced by Marc Thompson. Jamburger/BurBlue/Doubleburger Jamburger is the Blue burger. He has thinly sliced beef protruding from both sides of his head. Voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas. Veggy-Myte/BurGreen Veggie-Myte is the Green burger. He has lettuce protruding from the top and bottom of his head. Cheeseburger/BurYellow Cheeseburger is the Yellow burger. He has slices of cheese on his head. Medium-Rare/BurPink Medium-Rare is the Pink burger. She is the only female member of the team. She wears a mini-skirt and has miniature wings on the sides of her head. Voiced by Lisa Adams. Well-Done/BurBlack Well-Done's appearance is very different from his other teammates. Having a black uniform with a black cape and red on the inside of it. Well-Done's head isn't (maybe) a burger, however Chase angrily shouts at him (in the episode), "Let me go you crazy burger!" Well-Done is the only one with a vehicle, which is a motorcycle. Bistro Recipe ハンバーガー Hamburger Based on a plain fast-food hamburger. Class 2 bread-type. Recipe: #Unlock: #*Hamburg Steak recipe + パンpan (bread) #From then on: #* ひきにくhikiniku (ground meat) #* パンpan (bread) Variations: *add チーズchiizu (cheese) for Cheeseburger *add レタスretasu (lettuce) for Lettuce Burger *add ぎゅにくgyuuniku (beef) for Double Burger Attacks: *lvl 1: あぶらとばしaburatobashi typeless *lvl 1: ツープラトンtsuupuraton typed *ハサミギリhasamigiri *かかとおとしkakato otoshi (heel drop) Topping effects: * ようしょくちょうみりょうyoushoku choumiryou (Western condiments/seasoning) = 三位一体 チーズバーガー Cheeseburger Based on a fast-food burger with cheese. Class 3 bread-type. Recipe: #Unlock: #*Hamburger recipe + チーズchiizu (cheese) #From then on: #* ひきにくhikiniku (ground meat) #* パンpan (bread) #* チーズchiizu (cheese) Attacks: *lvl 1: スライスsuraisu (slice) *lvl 1: ラッシュrasshu (rush) typelessx2 *lvl 12: バーパンチbaa panchi (bur-punch) typed-HP *ひっかきhikkaki typeless *まっぷたつmapputatsu *つよさアップtsuyosa appu (power up) -HP+ATK Topping effects: * ようしょくちょうみりょうyoushoku choumiryou (Western condiments/seasoning) = 三位一体 レタスバーガー Lettuce Burger Based on a fast-food burger with lettuce. Class 3 bread-type. Recipe: #Unlock: #*Hamburger recipe + レタスretasu (lettuce) #From then on: #* ひきにくhikiniku (ground meat) #* パンpan (bread) #* レタスretasu (lettuce) Attacks: *lvl 1: ツープラトンtsuupuraton typed *lvl ?: ハサミギリhasamigiri typeless *バーキックbaa kikku (bur-kick) *スライスsuraisu (slice) *まもりアップmamori appu (defence up) -HP+DEF Topping effects: * ようしょくちょうみりょうyoushoku choumiryou (Western condiments/seasoning) = 三位一体 ダブルバーガー Double Burger Based on a double-patty burger. By the game sprite, it seems to also include lettuce, though this is not a necessary ingredient to make the actual Foodon. Class 3 bread-type. Recipe: #Unlock: #*Hamburger recipe + ぎゅにくgyuuniku (beef) #From then on: #* ひきにくhikiniku (ground meat) #* パンpan (bread) #* ぎゅにくgyuuniku (beef) Attacks: *lvl 1: ラッシュrasshu (rush) typelessx2 *lvl ?: ジュージューjuujuu *lvl ?: バーアタックbaa atakku (bur-attack) Topping effects: * ようしょくちょうみりょうyoushoku choumiryou (Western condiments/seasoning) = 三位一体 チキンバーガー Chicken Burger Based on a chicken burger. Unfortunately, this burger's stats are completely inferior to those of Cheeseburger, Lettuce Burger and Double Burger: its attack and defense stats are the same as the others', despite its speed stat is lower than half as much as the others'. Class 3 bread-type. Recipe: #Unlock: #*Fried Chicken recipe + パンpan (bread) #From then on: #* とりにくtoriniku #* パンpan (bread) Attacks: *lvl 1: ひっかきhikkaki typeless *lvl ?: スライサーsuraisaa (slicer) *lvl 12: バーキョップbaa choppu (bur-chop) *ラッシュrasshu (rush) typelessx2 *かかとおとしkakato otoshi (heel drop) Topping effects: * とうがらしtougarashi (red peppers), しょうゆshouyu (soy sauce) = 三位一体 ライスバーガー Rice Burger Based on a rice burger. Class 3 rice-type. Recipe: #Unlock: #*Yaki Onigiri recipe + ひきにくhikiniku (ground meat) #From then on: #* こめkome (rice) #* しょうゆshouyu (soy sauce) #* ひきにくhikiniku (ground meat) Attacks: *たいあたりtaiatari (body slam) typeless *ラッシュrasshu (rush) typelessx2 *バーショットbaa shotto (bur-shot) *つよさアップtsuyosa appu (power up) -HP+ATK *つよさダウンtsuyosa daun (power down) -HPATK *まっぷたつmapputatsu Gallery Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 2.16.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.18.12 PM.jpg|''"Well-Done!"'' Brigade.png Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.17.32 PM.png|Well-Done's full-side motorcycle. Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.17.23 PM.png|Well-Done's motorcycle with a side cart. Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 12.17.11 PM.png Burgbrighalf.PNG Trivia *Each Burger Brigade was based off of a real burger, even Well-Done (yes there's such thing as a rice burger). *In spite of being the most powerful in the anime, Well-Done is actually has the weakest attack and defense stats of the six in the video game *When they talk in unison, they seem to make habit of rhyming. *While many Foodons randomly say their own name, or can only say their own name, the Burger Brigade has also said "Burger Brigade" in unison. *Cheeseburger seems to be a reference to a Saturday Night Live skit featuring the line "Cheesburga, one dolla." The line was said by the character several times, and he does not speak english, which might explain why he's the only member of the group only able to say his own name. *They were a Sentai Parody group inspired by Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger(which was adapted as the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in America). *Well Done being more powerful in the anime, but not the leader is a classic sixth ranger trope, though DragonRanger, the sixth ranger from Zyuranger was originally a villain who unlike Green Ranger but similar to Well-Done, was not magically brainwashed. **DragonRanger was green, while MammothRanger, the black ranger was on the core team. This could be a reference to KingRanger from Ohranger, though KingRanger was adapted into Gold Ranger and is retroactively considered a gold ranger himself. *They played on a classic sentai trope involving all but one, or about half, of the members of the team getting brainwashed. *They also had a sentai style roll call. **Ground Chuck: "I am Ground Chuck, and my hands are to be feared!" **Jamburger: "I am Jamburger!" **Veggy-Myte: "Veggy-Myte" **Cheeseburger: "Cheeseburga!" **Medium Rare: "Medium Rare!" **Ground Chuck: "Take all the non-glutton food that you made and give it to the-" **All five: "Burger Brigade!" Category:Class 2 Category:Bread-type Category:Class 3 Category:Foodons Category:List of foodons Category:Rice-type Category:Heroes